


It's 2:40 in the morning

by britishngay



Series: Come over [2]
Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/F, Friends With Benefits, Heather C? A mess? It's more likely than you think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 16:22:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishngay/pseuds/britishngay
Summary: Heather knows she shouldn't. It's late, it's unfair to Veronica.But God is she weak.(Or Heather's pov in Come Over).





	It's 2:40 in the morning

Heather knows she shouldn't. It's late, it's unfair to Veronica.

But God is she weak.

She wants her fingers and her mouth and to grab at her lean body. Her body is heating up thinking about it. She dials Veronica's number and waits for her to pick up.

"Come over." She says as steadily as she can.

"Heather its 2:40 in the morning." Her voice comes through disgruntled like it always is when she calls.

"Did I stutter?" She puts down the receiver and checks she looks okay. Then the waiting happens, the limbo, if she actually comes. She always does, but Heather will always worry that she won't.

Those five minutes always feel like an hour until she hears the drainpipe squeak and a female voice swear under her breath before clambering through the window. She hides her relief and joy behind a smirk and beckons her.

There she is, Veronica Sawyer, just what Heather wants. Just what she needs. Her eyes are still slipping slightly shut from sleep and she finds it cuter than she should. Even though they are slightly shut, she can see the desire in them, can see that, even though neither of them would admit it but they love this. 

"I knew you'd come."

No you didn't, you never do, a voice at the back of her mind says, she quickly shuts it down.

They finally kiss and Heather holds back a sigh, Veronica's hand climbing into her hair, the other travelling down and she knows what's coming. 

The anticipation killing her, those few seconds going slow, making her want the fast even more. Finally it speeds up and everything is just VeronicaVeronicaVeronica, she pulls her closer, wanting her everywhere. Veronica tugs on her hair and, fuck, it feels good, she groans and whines when she starts kissing down her neck. 

Veronica knows what she likes, Veronica knows everything.

Except those feelings for the brunette, the voice comes back.

Fuck off, the head bitch growls back.

Heather distracts herself by biting down hard on her neck, just the way she knows she likes. She tries not to smirk when she hears her breath catch and hold back any sounds.

Veronica pushes her on the bed and, this is what she called for, dear God, this what she called for.

When Veronica pushes her hands above her head and demands she stays quiet, it makes her wetter. When she bites down on her nipple it's almost impossible to stay quiet when she's just so good at what she does. 

This is different to what they normally do, they're breaking the unspoken rules in place but she doesn't want Veronica to stop and she can tell Veronica doesn't want to either.

When the whine escapes her lips when Veronica doesn't go where she needs, she pleads with the other girl silently, please don't make me wait, touch me, fuck me, please.

And when she does, fuck, does she deliver. Heather's cumming before she knows it, screaming into her arm after almost cumming twice. Her hips move without her realising and stars burst behind her eye lids, Veronica's moving her arms and whispering and she can feel her hands still moving and she's gonna cum again fuck. This time though she grabs as much of Veronica as she can, kissing as hard as she can and biting her shoulder to stop her from screaming again and waking her parents. 

She kisses Veronica again, softly this time, back into their routine.

She's in complete bliss when she feels Veronica's warm body leave hers. She should let her gather her clothes and leave like she normally does. Instead she reaches out and grabs her wrist and pulls.

Heather feels a small kiss on her shoulder and smiles into her pillow. She feels Veronica's breathing get deeper and she knows the girl is asleep. 

The voice she's dismissed is back. She can never admit these feelings for the other girl. 

Girls don't like other girls. Not the way she does.

As much as she never wants to admit it, she wants to talk to Veronica and make her laugh that dorky laugh of hers. She wants to hold her hand and hug and kiss her cheek goodbye.

That won't happen. 

But that small shift today.

That she can allow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed xx
> 
> Comments make me happy :)


End file.
